In The Mind Of Another
by Jurodan
Summary: Red X always leaves more questions than answers... The Titans find Red X outside Titan's Tower nearly dead. Slade has taken his revenge on X, but more disturbing to one of the Titans is what Red X knows about him. Continuation of More Than a Thief. Comple
1. Red Dawn

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Red Dawn

Robin woke up earlier than usual; his sleep had been restless since the destruction of Slade's base. It had been three weeks since then, and even more surprising, there weren't any reports of break-ins involving Red X. Of course, Robin doubted any simple security system could capture Red X without him wanting it to, but X had always seemed cocky enough to show them he was up to something. Robin felt uneasy about the entire situation, and he hated feeling uneasy. He looked at his clock… a few minutes to six, the time when he usually got up. He sighed and got up, 'Might as well' he thought to himself, 'it's not like I'm getting any more sleep tonight.' Getting up he changed into his suit and started running.

It was still dark, not only outside but in the corridors of the tower as well. They usually left the lights off at night; they came on automatically around seven, still an hour off. Robin didn't mind the darkness, he knew the entire tower inside and out, and the island was fairly well stuck in his mind as well. He reached the bottom of the tower, opened the door, ran outside, and nearly slipped on a puddle right outside the door. Catching himself he stood up, "What the?" he murmured and bent over the small puddle. It smelled like iron, but he couldn't make out what it was. He bit his lip dipped his gloved finger in and lifted it to his face to get a better look. He still couldn't see better, but the smell finally gave it away, "Is this…" There was a weak groan from off to the side and Robin whirled.

Red X was leaning up against the wall, his head was sagging and his chest barely moving to draw in air. Robin's eyes were acclimated to the darkness, he had nearly slipped in blood… he rushed towards X and his fears were realized. Suppressing the urge to gag, Robin grabbed his communicator, "TITANS! EMERGENCY!" Robin took a step towards Red X and turned on the flashlight in his belt. Red X's suit was tattered, slashed by dozens of claws. Robin quickly grabbed X's wrist, and was very thankful to find a pulse. "TITANS! EMERGENCY OUTSIDE THE MAIN ENTRANCE!" He yelled into his communicator, at which point Starfire and Raven appeared outside.

"Robin, what is the…" Starfire gasped and flew back a few feet, hand covering her mouth.

"Is that Red X?" Raven asked, staring at him her mouth hanging open slightly.

"Does it matter, Raven? Get him to the medical bay, now!" Robin said frantically.

"Robin…" Raven took a few steps forward, trying to get a better look.

Robin grabbed her by her shoulders; jarring her back into reality, "Get him to the medical bay, now." Raven nodded, swallowed Red X and herself in darkness and disappeared. Without another word, Robin dashed off, leaving Starfire floating in the air in stunned silence.

Cyborg rushed down the stairs to find Robin rushing up. "Medical bay! Hurry!" Robin managed to growl out as he leapt past Cyborg who watched him a bit confused for a moment but followed.

Raven shuddered, trying to place Red X on the small cot, he was a mess, wounds all over his body. Her hands were drenched and she shuddered involuntarily. Red X groaned and coughed, head lolling to one side for one moment. She fumbled at his wrist and gasped finding a deep gash across it. 'Stay in control' she thought to herself and checked his pulse. It was getting weaker. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." she said looking around and hooking all the equipment she could onto him with her powers.

Robin burst into the room, quickly followed by Cyborg who immediately stopped and stared. Robin grabbed bandages, looking at Raven, "Heal him!" he yelled, and started binding some of the more visible wounds.

Raven held her hands over his chest, using her powers to their fullest, "I don't know how much good I can do for him…" she said, then looked to Cyborg who was stock still at the doorway, "COME ON CYBORG! We need your help!" She looked back down at X and continued healing as best she could.

Cyborg stood there staring at X, his own memories rushing back to him. The wounds he had sustained… the wounds Red X had… he couldn't tell which were worse. Raven's yelling shook him into action, and he threw himself forward as Raven and Robin worked frenziedly over the horribly wounded X.

Beast Boy wandered outside still yawning, Robin's alarm had woken him up, but it had taken him a few minutes to get ready and he was still groggy. Starfire just hung, suspended in mid-air. Beast Boy yawned again and took a step forward, "Starfiiii…" his comment was cut off as he slipped in the puddle and fell into it. He looked up at Starfire, "Ha ha, very funny, thanks for telling me about the puddle Star." He took a moment to try to wipe the excess liquid off, but caught the pungent smell it had to it. "What is this stuff?"

The sun started to rise; it's first rays of light hitting the island. Beast Boy looked forward, watching it snake across the ground revealing a boat smashed onto the rocks at the edge of the island… and a trail of red leading from it. His eyes went wide and he rushed forward, "Starfire, come on! Someone might be hurt!" Starfire didn't move, causing Beast Boy to stop, "COME ON STARFIRE!" He waved his hand forward and stopped… holding it in front of him. His glove was painted red. He backed away, watching the trail. It wasn't leading to the boat; it was leading away from it. A cold shiver went down Beast Boy's spine and the last bit of sun peaked out, revealing him fully to the light.

The final beams of light struck Starfire and she seemed to come to. She turned away from where Red X had been, her horrified trance broken. That's when Beast Boy started screaming. She turned to see him staring at himself in near shock; he was drenched, nearly painted red. Starfire's lips quivered, her eyes went wide, Beast Boy was coated with blood. She couldn't even think, what was happening? Beast Boy rushed to the water and threw himself in, leaving a red residue on the waves that crashed upon the beach.

Raven pulled her hands away and shook her head, "I can't do any more for him, we need to get him to a hospital, now."

Robin looked up, he was nearly out of bandages, and the injuries were far too great for them to deal with. He looked down at Red X, who wasn't moving, then to Cyborg who nodded, "Raven, get him to an emergency room." Raven was gone before Robin had time to finish, teleporting X and herself to a hospital. Cyborg looked at the cot, which was stained a deep red. Robin took a few steps back, leaned up against the wall and slumped to the floor. "I…" he lifted his gloves and looked at them. The normal green wasn't even visible, "do you think he'll make it?"

Cyborg winced, "I don't know… who would have done that?"

"Slade…" Robin growled, his fist shook and he slammed it into the floor.

"How did he find him?" Cyborg said, still looking at the bed.

"I don't know, but he obviously did."

"You really think Slade would do this?" Cyborg asked, finally looking away from the cot.

Robin stood up, his face filled with anger. He held his fist out, and then opened it over the cot, letting several metallic claws fall onto the cot. Cyborg jerked back then looked away, disgusted. "I found those imbedded in his side. Yes, I'm certain it was Slade."

Cyborg nodded, "I… think we should clean up."

Robin let out a heavy breath, "Can you deal with the bed? I need to clean myself up…" Robin started walking away, not waiting for Cyborg to reply.

Robin took off his gloves finding that his hands were stained with X's blood as well. He shuddered, turned on the faucet and started scrubbing. The soap turned red but the blood wouldn't come off. He put it under the steaming hot water, but to no avail. He grabbed the soap again and kept scrubbing, not looking up from his hands. Nothing he did would get them clean.

"You can't save your friends from me." Slade said impassively.

Robin looked up and into the mirror, Slade stood behind him staring at him in the mirror, Robin whirled, but there was no one behind him. He winced and turned back to the mirror. Slade was still there, "Red X is not my friend."

"You're right, of course, he's you." Slade replied

Robin roared and threw his fist into the mirror, shattering it. He took a few heavy breaths and pulled his hand back. He looked at it for a moment, he had cut himself, but that wasn't what worried him. Outside of the small trickle of blood from his cut, his hands were clean. Robin stared for a moment, put down the clean bar of soap and walked out.

The Titans sat in the operations room, Beast Boy and Starfire completely silent and Cyborg looking at the table. Robin had treated the wound on his hand himself, not telling the others, and sat alongside them. There was no sounds made, the room was completely quiet. Raven hadn't come back from the hospital, and it had been well over two hours since she had left.

Starfire was sitting stock-still, not moving at all; still shell-shocked by what had happened. Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably in his seat, rubbing his hands together and looking at the other Titans nervously. Robin hadn't moved since he sat down, and Cyborg's only visible movement was his blinking.

The door opening caused all of them to look back to see Raven shakily walk in, "He's alive, but just barely. They have him in the critical condition ward of the hospital." The Titans collectively let out a sigh of relief, but Raven shook her head, "They aren't sure if he can make it, he lost so much blood and there were internal injuries." She looked away, "They aren't even sure he'll survive the day."

Silence reigned for a moment as the Titans stared at Raven who shakily went to make some herbal tea. Robin got up, "Is he awake?"

Raven shook her head, putting the kettle on the stove, "No, they put him in a coma so he wouldn't go into shock from pain."

Robin stared down at the ground… had he caught Slade… none of this would have happened.

Raven filled a cup and took a sip, taking a moment to regain her normal composure, "I know who did it." She murmured.

"Slade." Robin growled out in a low tone, and Raven nodded.

"I got a glimpse of his mind while healing him…" She looked away for a moment, "I didn't see where it happened…"

Cyborg perked his head up, "Wait… I'm getting something on the police scanner."

Robin turned, "Is it Slade?"

Cyborg shook his head, "No… but I think we just found where X was attacked. Come on."

The Titans rushed for the door, but before Robin could reach it, Raven grabbed his arm. Robin looked at her for a moment; she looked genuinely afraid, "What's wrong?"

"Robin, I need to tell you something. When I saw into Red X's mind, I saw something… something I also saw in your mind."

"What?" Robin looked at her stunned, "What did you see?"

"I don't know the significance, I just remembered I saw it in your mind as well. He was watching two trapeze artists…" Robin's eyes went wide and she released him, "I… thought you should know."

Robin felt numb for a moment, how or why would X remember that… Robin's mind filled with memories, his parents…

"Are you guys coming or what?" Cyborg said, peaking his head back into the room.

Robin's mind was snapped from his train of thought, turned, nodded, and ran off. Raven watched him carefully and then followed.

The media frenzy was immense outside the building as trucks, vans, and reporters on the scene scrambled for a better look behind the police barricade. The Titans approached slowly, and, after being waved through, parked. The scene was complete chaos. Robin took off his helmet and got off the R-Cycle, while the other Titans got out of the T-Car. For a moment, all they could do was stare, mouths agape. The ground was littered with Slade's robots, most broken into pieces, cut apart, or impaled by small red shurikens. There were at least twelve in the street, and several more were visible in the hallway. Robin looked to the others and motioned for Starfire and Cyborg to go around back while Raven and Beast Boy follow him.

The building was far worse than the outside, and blood appeared on some of the walls. More of the machines were lying on the ground; some were still twitching as their damaged mechanics tried to urge them forward. Robin had lost count, moving from room to room… the entire building was filled with damaged robots. Beast Boy was outside, taking a moment to both take a breath and get outside. Robin looked to Raven who was checking a robot whose claws were stained with red. They hadn't gone upstairs and he hadn't seen any of them on the steps, although the trail of blood led that way, "Raven… I'm going to check upstairs…" She looked up, nodded, and went back to inspecting the damaged and destroyed robots.

Robin looked at the steps; a layer of congealing blood covered each of them. With a sigh he took he put his foot down, making a disturbing sloshing sound. Robin sneered and walked up the steps. He reached the top of the stairs in a moment, and looked around, the blood trail was leading to a room, the door was closed, but it didn't look sturdy enough to stop a dedicated attack. Why had Red X come up here, especially if he had successfully defeated Slade's minions… as successfully as he had anyway? Robin followed the trail, reaching an old wooden door. It looked alien to the rest of the surroundings, all the other doors had been open, but even then, this door was… special. It was engraved; the wood panels were ornately crafted, carved, and painted although it had been worn down and was chipping in spots. It seemed so familiar, Robin thought, he rubbed his hands over the wood, feeling the engravings. His hand reached something, a small piece of wood sticking out. It felt odd, out of place… he grabbed at the small nub and pulled, and the door swung open with it.

Robin took a few steps inside, taking a moment to adjust the darkness that permeated the room. He walked inside the room, it was so odd and out of place, the walls were covered with worn posters and damaged pictures, attraction signs from carnivals. His heart beat faster, what was this all about? Was it some sort of sick joke? One of the old fortune telling machines activated as he approached, shedding a little light into the room. A poster was lit up well enough to read, one was were the blood trail ended, under a poster that read, 'Watch the Great Malnor, magician extraordinaire, perform feats of the highest forms of magic!" Inside the picture was a wizard, tapping a wand on a box with a boy whose head stuck out. "Malnor…?"

Robin's mind was going fuzzy, a hazy din of memories flooded, he couldn't remember, what was happening? Malnor… the smiling boy in the box… the circus… Robin looked at the poster again, looking for the words, looking for what circus it was. Haley's Circus... he whirled, turning on a flashlight. He moved from one poster to another, they were all acts from the Haley Circus. Robin searched fervently, looking for the right one, looking for his parents, looking for their poster. It wasn't there, memories flooded back, he had every act, every person in the circus that he had known as a child… everyone was here… everyone but him and his parents.

A hard knot formed in his stomach… this was insane. Why would Red X have the posters from the Haley Circus? Why would Red X remember his family being killed? Nothing fit. Robin's head felt like it was about to burst… everything was spinning. He turned back towards the poster of the Great Malnor, the room was spinning; he trembled and stumbled as he moved towards the picture. The Great Malnor, magician extraordinaire… why had Red X done this? Why had Red X come here? Robin clenched his teeth together, and grabbed his head, everything, it was too much, too much for him to…

"Robin? Robin are you ok?" Raven looked inside the room to see Robin standing in front of an old circus poster. He was clutching his head and trembling. He howled with frustration and fell to the floor, Raven's eyes went wide and she ran over to him. "Robin, what's wrong?"

Robin didn't respond intelligibly, merely mumbling, "Not here… why?"

Raven kneeled down, not realizing until it was far too late that she was on the trail of blood, "Robin, what's not here? What is…" she looked down and saw the trail reach to the poster of the Great Malnor. She looked back to Robin, but got up, something wasn't right, something was wrong with the poster, "A stage magician… nothing but smoke and mirrors, illusions…" her eyes narrowed and she grabbed the poster, "they don't really make things disappear, they just hide them." With a quick heave she tore the poster down. The poster fell away, floating softly to the floor, landing in front of Robin.

Robin looked up; the poster of Malnor lay in front of him. The young child in the box was smiling at him. Raven took a few steps forward, almost standing on the poster itself, "Red X was here… but that's not where he stopped." She held out her hand, and he grabbed it. Lifting him up, she guided him into a small dark corridor that Malnor's poster had hidden. Robin couldn't see anything, it was too dark… but Raven guided him, holding him up as he stumbled. Finally they reached the real end.

Robin looked at what lay in front of him: a poster of the flying Graysons, in all their glory, flying between their swings. Hanging beside it was a small bar with two bits of wire, one cut short… he went numb. Raven grabbed Robin but couldn't get a good enough grip to stop him from falling to his knees. Raven looked back between the 'Flying Graysons' and Robin. He had gone completely catatonic staring at the picture. She bit her lip, putting her hand in front of his face, obscuring his view. He didn't move. She snapped her fingers in front of him, but nothing worked. She grabbed her communicator, "Something is wrong with Robin. I repeat, something is wrong with Robin. We are in a back room on the second floor."

Robin watched the poster, watched his family. Everyone in the crowd below them seemed so happy, everyone was cheering them, him, his family. Everything was so perfect… everything was good again… everything was perfect.

"Robin, wake up." Raven frowned, she had made a mistake by taking him here, she didn't know what was happening, but she had to stop it. She got up took a few steps forward and reached for the poster.

A roar, a sound of complete animalistic rage came from behind her and she didn't even have time to turn around before Robin had grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall, a birdarang to her throat, "NO! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY FAMILY AWAY FROM ME! NOT AGAIN!" Tears streamed down his face, "NOT AGAIN!" He poked her throat with the small point at the top of the birdarang and she pulled herself back, trying to get away but his grip held her still.

"Get off of her!" Beast Boy yelled and launched himself into Robin who hit the wall hard, crushing Raven as well. Free from Robin's grip, Raven yanked herself away, spilling into the corner of the room. Robin whirled and kicked Beast Boy, sending him flying past the poster and into the wire and bar. It got caught and was pulled down with Beast Boy, hanging loosely over him. Beast Boy groaned and passed out, the blow to the head too much for him to simply rebound from. His head lolled to the side, the broken wire loosely draped over his shoulder. Robin took a step forward to grab Beast Boy again when he saw the string, the end that had been cut short. Robin's mouth fell open at the site and tears trickled down his face. "No…" reality, his family's death hit Robin and he fell to his hands and knees, losing all strength to do any more than cry.

Cyborg and Starfire rushed into the room as Raven got up. Starfire flew to Robin's side, trying to comfort the unknown ill he had suffered. Beast Boy groaned and rubbed his head where he had hit, Cyborg walking over to help him up. Raven sat watching Robin. Mere moments earlier he had completely lost touch with reality, Raven felt it, it was far worse than anything she had ever felt come from anyone. A complete snap from reality, and when reality finally returned, it had left him utterly shattered. She didn't know how or why… she took a look at the poster of the 'Flying Graysons' and got up. She didn't know how or why that picture had had such an effect on him, but she was going to find out. "Take him back to the tower, I have to talk to Red X."

Beast Boy turned to her, confused, "Isn't he in a coma?"

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, "That's not going to matter."

Red X was hooked up to more equipment than Raven had ever seen in the entirety of Titans tower. Raven looked over at him and shuddered briefly, it was a possibility she didn't enjoy seeing. Heroes took such risks and suffered such penalties all the time… She pushed the thoughts from her mind she had to focus. The doctors eyed her warily, a few whispered about calling security. Raven ignored them; this was far more dangerous for her than it was for Red X. Hovering above him she began a slow chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her eyes went white and a shadow Raven came from behind her, hovered there for a moment and then flew into Red X. For a moment, the world spun for Raven, and she appeared in Red X's mind. She looked around warily, the minds of others were dangerous places to say the least; Robin had proved that once before.

The landscape was empty, she was in a lit up circle with the outer cropping drifting off into a darkness she couldn't see through. "Either you're a really odd delusion for me to have or you have some tricks I didn't know about, little-miss-gothic." Raven whirled to find Red X leaning up against a pole that hadn't been there moments before. Although she hadn't told the other titans, she had seen what Red X had really been like earlier in the day, a young man, with short brown hair. He had an athletic build, although the wounds obscured that. In fact, outside of the hair and the height, Red X looked a lot like Robin. In his mind, however, he retained his image of Red X; she wasn't sure what to make of that. He cocked his head to the side, "Something wrong?"

"I know what you look like… why are you still in your costume?" Raven asked bluntly.

"I like it, need I say more? And by the way, I should probably be the one asking questions here, don't you agree?" Red X said arrogantly.

"We found were you attacked." Raven said curtly.

"Ah, now THAT answers some of my questions."

Raven stared at him for a moment, eyes narrowing, "Why did Slade attack you?"

"A fit of pique, perhaps? I did betray him, sabotage his base, set him up for the fall, and kick the crap out of him." He said mockingly, counting off the reasons as he went along, "Maybe it was because I taunted him? You're an intelligent girl, figure it out."

"We found a trail of blood leading upstairs…" Raven started but Red X cut her off.

"Ah, I'm assuming Robin found my personal effects?" Red X took a few steps towards her, he sounded surprisingly happy.

"If you mean the room with the circus posters? Then yes, we found your room." Raven glared at him.

"How did he take it?" Red X asked in a slightly whimsical fashion, circling her.

"What did it mean?" Raven said, following his movements closely.

Red X stopped in front of her, "You mean you really don't know?" He sounded genuinely surprised.

"No, we don't generally talk about our pasts." Raven growled, "Now tell me what it meant."

"How about I show you?" Red X said coldly, and the world around them changed instantly. Where once had been a relative darkness and lack of a landscape, this was different, it was a circus tent, completely filled with people watching the clowns and jugglers. Raven was moving involuntarily, she was stuck with Red X's perception of the events and he was moving through the audience, occasionally stealing people's wallets. "You're showing me your early days? Why?" Raven snorted, she didn't have time for this drivel, all she needed to find out why those posters were important.

A smaller man in an extravagant suit took the center ring, "I am proud to announce the FLYING GRAYSONS!"

Red X had sat down, taking special care to find a good seat to enjoy the show, "Oooh I can't wait…" His voice was filled with childish enthusiasm. Red X himself chuckled, apparently embarrassed. Raven sighed, and continued to watch through Red X's eyes. Red X was watching the Graysons walk out, take a bow, and then climb up to the top of the arena, ready to perform death-defying stunts.

The man in the circle waved his hand, "Remember folks! The Graysons are so talented they don't use a safety net! They're the greatest of the great!"

Red X hadn't shifted view away from the Graysons, mumbling to himself, "I know that already…"

The Graysons began their performance, and they truly were acrobatic wonders, but something was wrong. Red X got up staring; he could see the rope was frayed. Just as he started to yell, the wire snapped, and the Flying Graysons plummeted towards the ground… Raven felt a chill go down her spine, when they hit. They wouldn't be getting up. Red X stared at them for a moment, then looked up to where a child stood, looking down at his dead family.

Raven tried to move closer to get a better look, but she couldn't force Red X to move forward, "Is that…?"

"Bird-brain, yeah. His real name is Dick Grayson. A thug named Zucco or Mucco or something stupid like that, he had damaged the rope. That's what set him off on his crime fighting kick." Raven stared through Red X's eyes for a moment longer; she blinked and was back in the circle she had started in. Red X was shaking his head, looking down at the center of the circle, "They were good people, really."

Raven watched him carefully; he actually seemed somewhat upset by what happened, "How do you know all this?"

X's stare narrowed and his voice became bitter and cold, "I think you should leave." Red X turned and walked into the darkness of his mind, disappearing from her sight before she could ask another question.


	2. In The Mind of Another

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2: In The Mind Of Another

Raven exited Red X's mind and re-entered her own, she had the information she had sought out but it only brought more questions with it. She sighed and looked to X who was still in a coma. She had hit on a nerve; she never should have asked why he knew. The doctors were still watching her, some relieved, some angry. Without a word to any of them, she put her cowl up and left.

It was already dark outside when she exited the hospital. She didn't know the time, but it disturbed her greatly, as it had been nearly noon when she had gone to the hospital. It was still cold outside though, that never really changed in winter. She pulled her cowl closer and started walking. It was snowing outside, lightly, and a thin dusting layered the ground. Raven cursed her clothing and shivered, continuing to walk on. She didn't notice the man until he bumped into her. Raven looked to the man to apologize, it was a homeless man in ratty clothes. Memories of Red X destroying robots that looked like normal people, specifically homeless people had come to her mind immediately, as did the thought of a machine sneaking into the hospital to finish off X. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She yelled and several dark claws grabbed the man.

The man yelled and Raven released him sending him tumbling to the ground as she cursed her stupidity. She ran to the man and helped him up, finding herself being surrounded by a small crowd, a lot more people than she had expected to see outside on such a chilly night. She looked around warily, if Slade knew X was still alive... Would Slade attack X in the hospital? She walked back to the hospital, grabbing her communicator as she did; X needed a guard posted at his room.

Cyborg picked up on the other end, he did not look happy in the slightest, "Where have you been, it's been nearly six hours."

"I…" Raven took a breath, had she really been in his head for nearly six hours? "that doesn't matter right now, X needs a guard posted at his room, he's vulnerable. If Slade wants him dead no small time cop is going to be enough to stop him."

"Fine, I'll send Beast Boy. Did you learn anything?"

Raven paused, unsure as to whether she should tell Robin personally or not, "I'll wait until Beast Boy is here, then I'll return, I need to speak to Robin on that matter."

Cyborg glared at her, frustrated, "Robin isn't exactly… coherent."

"What?"

Cyborg looked off to the side, "He hasn't been doing well since he found that room, he hasn't been making any sense. He's been rambling about Haley's Circus. There were posters of performers from that circus was plastered all over X's room."

Raven paused, "X knew a lot about Robin, probably more than both of us combined. He wouldn't tell me why or how he knew, but he knows who Robin is, behind the mask."

Cyborg's eye went wide, "What?"

"Send Beast Boy, when he gets here, I'll come back and tell you everything I've learned." Raven said and turned off the communicator.

Raven entered the operations room, followed by Cyborg. Starfire hadn't left Robin's side since they had come home. They sat down, "So, exactly how much did Red X know about Robin?"

"He knows who he is and why he started fighting crime, probably more." Raven said bluntly, "I also know why Robin is talking about Haley's circus. He was a performer there, his family was killed when some petty thug cut the high wires and his family fell to their death."

"You mean… the Flying Graysons were his parents?" Cyborg

"It seems possible, he did say he wouldn't let me take his family away again when I moved towards the poster."

"How did he know all this?" Cyborg asked, the information still sinking in.

Raven looked down, "He was there, I saw it with him, in his mind."

"Do you have any clue as to who he is?"

Raven shook her head, "I asked him how he knew everything, but he refused to answer. He knew the family Cyborg, he actually sounded guilty they died."

"So, X knows Robin?" Raven nodded and Cyborg sat back on the couch, "He's going to enjoy that immensely."

"You told me he was rambling, what was he saying?" Raven asked quietly.

"He was on and off, sometimes he seemed enthralled with some thought, other times he was yelling about a Zucco, you have any…"

"Zucco was the one who killed his family. Red X told me, although he wasn't sure of the name." She got up, "I think it's time I talked to Robin."

The corridors were silent except for the steady sound of Cyborg walking, Raven made no sound as she walked to the infirmary. Taking a moment outside, they knocked on the door and heard Starfire inside, trying to talk to Robin who was at the moment silent. "Star, can we come in?" Cyborg asked, and looked at Raven, "She's been trying to talk to him all day… she sort of got angry last time I walked in on her a few hours ago." He shrugged and the door opened. Starfire was smiling, but it was obviously forced.

Raven smiled to her weakly and walked inside, Robin was lying still, looking up at the ceiling a few tears trailing down from the edges of his masks. "Ok Robin…" She took a seat next to him and began to levitate, "…let's see if I can help… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" A dark raven appeared behind her and flew into Robin.

Memories of his earlier life, happy and sad flooded her mind as she entered his. Finally coming to grips she entered his mindscape, which looked like a circus tent. Inside Robin was kneeling in front of his parents, crying. Raven took a few tentative steps forward, Robin was still grieving, and he probably always would. Robin whirled, grabbing a birdarang, but then letting his arm fall to his side. "It's you… I…"

"I understand what's going on Robin, I know the Flying Graysons were your parents." Raven said, taking a few steps forward, looking sadly at the bodies on the ground.

"But how? I never told you…" Robin asked, watching her utterly confused.

"Robin, Red X knows a lot about you. He knows who you are, and he knows about your parents." She said, taking a step closer to him.

"But… why? How? It makes no sense…" Robin said, looking back at his parents longingly.

Raven shook her head, "Considering his walls were plastered with the posters from Haley's Circus, I think it might make sense. His past and your past are somehow connected, I don't know how."

"I… how…" Robin looked at her, confusion covering his face.

"I know this is a hard time for you Robin, but I want you to pull it together, we cannot afford you to fall apart on us. You saw what Slade did, he could attack Titan's Tower."

Robin stared back at his parents and then nodded, "Let's go." Inside Raven felt herself crumble a little, he needed this, she could sense it, he needed to grieve so much, but she couldn't let him, not like this, not now.

She extended her hand, "Take my hand, I can help you regain control." He nodded and grabbed her hand, more flashes, more memories of past hurts struck her. She winced and Robin tried to pull his hand away but she held tightly, "Trust me Robin. I can help you." For a moment Raven stared into Robin's eyes, scrutinizing him, after she was done, he would be in complete control, she just hoped she could handle it. For the briefest of instants, Robin's emotions filtered into Raven, he stood utterly stunned as Raven shuddered and winced, letting loose a low growl. "How do you feel?" She said, still drained from the experience.

"I feel… odd…" he looked back at his parents, and then back to Raven, "I feel less. Raven, what did you do to me?" he said as angrily as he could.

Raven stumbled backwards a few steps and regained her balance, "I took the intensity of your emotions, I can handle them, don't worry, they will return." Robin looked at her uncomfortably; it was certainly something he did not enjoy. He had barely felt anything when he had looked back at his parents… Raven shook her head and put her cowl up, "Let's go." She said as if nothing had happened, and outstretched his hand again.

He looked at it warily for a moment, "You're not going to... suck out more of my emotions are you?" She shook her head and he very cautiously grabbed her hand. Lights flashed and Robin sat up, looking around. Starfire grabbed him and nearly squeezed the air from his lungs. Cyborg wiped the sweat from his brow, and Raven took a few steps back, as if she had been struck. All eyes turned to Raven who quickly turned away.

"I… need to meditate." She said and a broken tone of voice and ran out of the room.

Raven exited the room and leaned up against a wall, trying to dry her eyes, she couldn't help it. Even with her level of self-control and discipline, she couldn't help but cry, she felt so useless, so hopeless and lost… The door opened and Robin exited, Raven quickly turned and started to walk away, more than ever she had to meditate, she hadn't lied about that. "Raven…"

"I…" Her voice was breaking she could barely speak in her current state, "…need to meditate…" she involuntarily wiped tears from her eyes and tried to move forward, but a hand fell on her shoulder.

"Raven, I want to thank you for this… I know it's hard." Raven nodded without turning then rushed to her room trying her best not to cry out.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked, watching Raven stumble as she ran.

"She paid a price for helping. Just like X." Robin said, and walked to his room.

Raven tried her best to meditate, but her emotions, Robin's emotions, were overwhelming. She had been trying for at least an hour, but could barely control herself enough to keep her powers from coming to the fro and destroying her room. It just seemed so hopeless…

The knock on the door interrupted her concentration and a few books flew off the shelves. She looked at the clock next to her bed, it was past two, there was another knock at the door and Raven got up shakily, "Who… who is it?" she asked, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"It's me." Robin replied simply, his tone was even no hint of any emotion in it, "Can I come in?"

"I…" She had never let anyone into her room before, although they had all burst in when she had freed Malchior… another wave of sadness hit her, this time welling from within herself, "I… yes…" She said and sat back down, trying to wipe the tears from her face before Robin could see them.

The door opened and Robin stepped inside, the room was dark, he could only barely make out Raven sitting on her bed. "I wanted to thank you." He said, and then stopped.

Raven stifled a small sob, trying to form words between the tears, "I'm sorry." Her voice trailed off and put her head in her hands, sobbing. She was pathetic in this state she could barely even speak…

Robin walked over to her and sat down next to her, "Raven, I want to thank you for this. It's a burden you didn't have to bear, but you took it upon yourself to help me." Raven looked up for the briefest of moments, trying her best to try to control herself. Robin smiled weakly, "I brought you some tissues." He said and held them up, Raven tried to laugh and grabbed them, dabbing her eyes and then blowing her nose. Robin shook his head, "I probably should have brought more. Raven, I need to speak to Red X."

Raven looked up at him, her cheeks still red and raw, "I… don't know if I can do that…" She swallowed the hard lump in her throat.

Robin nodded and stared down at the floor, "I know I'm asking a lot of you, but I need to know what he knows about me, and how he knows about me. I know it might not work, but I'm asking you to try Raven, please at least try."

Raven watched him, she should have anticipated this, she should have known. After everything that had happened, of course Robin would have wanted to find out how and why Red X knew about him. She just felt so weak… her emotions were running rampant… she could barely control herself. "I can try…" She mumbled, and wiped another tear from her face.

Robin nodded getting up, "Well let's go."

She looked at him, horrified, "But… but… it's two am… Robin, I…" She wiped more tears away from her eyes, "I don't know if I can control my powers in this state, let alone try something like this…"

Robin looked at the door for a moment, the kneeled down in front of her, "Raven, please I have to do this. I have to do it now." He grabbed her hands, "Please, I need this."

She watched him, sensing both fear and pain within him, even in her weakened state she knew she had to do this; it was why she had done it in the first place. She nodded and darkness swirled around them, enveloping them and transporting them to the hospital.

Beast Boy sat in the chair inside X's room, snoring. Raven and Robin looked at him for a moment, "What's he doing here?" Robin asked, taking a step towards him.

Raven breathed out a low sigh, "He's supposed to be guarding X in case Slade sends someone."

Robin looked back at Raven, raising an eyebrow, "Whose bright idea was it to send Beast Boy?" Raven quickly looked away, covering her head with her cowl, "Oh…" Robin blinked and looked back to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy! WAKE UP!"

Beast Boy lunged forward from his suddenly interrupted slumber, "AH! What's wrong what? Where am I?" He shook his head, "Robin? Raven? What are you…" He saw Red X on the cot in front of him, "Oh… right… guard duty…" He smiled and scratched the back of his head embarrassed.

"Can you wait outside? And try not to fall asleep this time." Robin said, glaring at him. Beast Boy nodded taking a step towards the door, when he heard a strange noise, he looked over to find Raven. She sounded as if… no… she couldn't be crying. Robin tensed up slightly, "I need Raven's help to communicate with Red X, and we need to be alone."

Beast Boy exited the room quietly and Robin walked back over to Raven, "About before, I didn't mean…" Robin stopped himself realizing he did mean it; she was foolish to send Beast Boy to guard Red X. Beast Boy was barely able to keep himself up past twelve, even on movie night, and she sent him to guard Red X for the night. It didn't sit well with him…

Raven didn't respond, using everything she could to finally rein in her emotions with one final, forceful effort. She shuddered involuntarily, causing Robin to raise an eyebrow, but then she took a seat next to Red X. He watched her for a moment more then nodded in assent, "Are you ready?"

Raven nodded, "Sit next to me and hold my hand" Raven, holding her arm out towards him, "It may take a minute." she looked over to Red X, "I don't if we can both enter his mind…"

"Why didn't you tell me you saw him without his mask on?" Robin said, cutting her off. He looked at Red X and frowned, he didn't recognize him… he sensed something familiar… but he just couldn't place it.

Raven blinked and looked completely surprised, "I didn't…"

Robin eyed her suspiciously, "We'll talk on that later, just get me into his mind."

Raven nodded unsteadily and Robin took her hand abruptly; Raven was acting weird. She had been the one to find parents. She had seen Red X's real face and hadn't said anything. She had entered Red X's mind and she hadn't told him what had gone on. Then she had left Beast Boy to guard X leaving X vulnerable. She had sucked his emotions out before telling him… it was almost as if she didn't want him realizing who X really was.

Robin's emotions were coming back Raven could feel it. They were struggling back into his mind, quicker than she had anticipated. She wouldn't be able to help him if they entered Red X's mind, "Robin, I don't think we should…"

Robin glared at her and she stopped, the words caught in her throat, "I think we should, now do it." His tone was menacing, something she had not heard from him since he was hallucinating about Slade. Robin's rage grew; she was trying to prevent him from doing this! She was trying to hold him back! What was she hiding?

She choked back any more arguments and focused what reserves of energy and inner strength she had left. Raven began to chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" The room seemed to shake, and then Raven sighed heavily, "I don't have the strength to do this…"

Robin barely suppressed yelling at her. She was lying to him! Lying directly to his face! She didn't want him entering Red X's mind, she was just trying to keep him out by saying she couldn't. "Try again." Robin said coldly, trying to hide the malice that tinged his voice.

Raven watched him, he starred at her sternly; he wasn't going to give up. They might be here all night… "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos…" Nothing happened and strain built upon Raven, she was starting to feel weaker, the emotions she had taken from Robin were going to resurface…

"Try again." Robin's growled indignantly.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…"

"Try again!" He growled at her, his grip tightening on her hand.

"I can't, it's not going to work." Raven said, starting to loose control again, tears running down her face.

"It will work! TRY HARDER!" His grip was crushing her hand and she winced.

"Robin, you're hurting me, LET GO!" Raven said and pulled her hand away.

"I see you treat your teammates oh so well."

Robin blinked and looked at Red X. He was still in the bed, connected to dozens of machines. Letting go of Raven's hand, he took a step towards the fallen thief, "How?"

"You've been here a while bird-brain, or should I call you Dick? Yeah, that has a better ring to it. It seems, Dick, that little-miss-gothic doesn't realize her own strength." The prone figure hadn't moved his lips, the voice was coming from elsewhere in the room, Robin whirled and saw Red X standing at the doorway, "Welcome to my mind Dick. I'm sure you're going to enjoy." He winked, the door opened out and he gracefully took a step out, disappearing into the darkness behind.

Robin rushed to the doorway, passing Raven, and peered into the darkness, he couldn't see anything. He growled and turned to Raven, who was still rubbing her hand, "Raven, what just happened?"

"I don't know, this is Red X's mind. I didn't know we got in… it must work differently when two people try to enter…" She said, taking a step away from Robin.

Robin looked back into the doorway, walked over to Raven, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the doorway, "You're coming with me." He said and without another word he dragged her through the doorway. Raven stumbled and nearly fell but Robin didn't notice, only dragging her further into the darkness.

"Now, now, that's no way to treat a lady Dick, didn't you ever learn that?"

Robin growled, looking around frantically to find X but finding only darkness, "I don't have time for games X, tell me what you know and how you know it."

Raven tried to pull away from his grip but Robin tightened it, with a glare directed back at her. His emotions were returning… but not in any real order. He was filling with anger he was hurting her… "Robin, let go!" She said and he released her, without him holding her up she stumbled backwards into the darkness only to be caught by Red X.

Raven looked up to see Red X looking down at her, "Well hello, lil' miss gothic, I see you found another little birdie to play with; only he's not playing so nicely. Want to go with someone else for a while?" Raven blinked, and then looked to Robin. What she saw was a foot heading for her face, she nearly gasped, but Red X shoved her under the blow, throwing himself underneath it as well.

"What game have you two been playing here?" Robin snarled, Raven's mouth went agape, he was loosing control again, and there was no way she could help him in her weakened state.

"Robin, please…"

She had lied to him, lied to him this entire time! She had been playing with him, toying with him, all this time to get him into Red X's mind, where he was vulnerable. Not as vulnerable as she thought he was… "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Robin yelled and launched himself at her and X again.

"Do you dance?" X asked coyly, and then twirled her out of the way of Robin's attack. She stared at him, still in shock from what was going on, when he pulled her close to him, "I think you do. In fact, I bet you do it very well." He winked, and dipped her as Robin punched air where she had been seconds before. Making an odd motion, he pulled her back up to avoid a kick, twirled her again, and then let go, letting her spin a few times as she tried to steady herself. Finally regaining her balance she saw she was several feet away from either Red X or Robin. "Sorry, but I have other things to attend to, maybe later we can continue?" He said, neatly dodging another one of Robin's blows by tilting his head. He wheeled and dodged; still not turning around, while Robin tried again and again to hit him, "I hope you understand." X winked at Raven again then whirled, grabbing Robin's fist, "So, Dick, you dance?"

Robin growled and threw his other fist forward, but X caught it, "I remember now, Dick, you never were a dancer. You were always FLYING!" X shouted, threw himself on his back, put his foot into Robin's stomach and tossed him into the air. Robin tried to twist in mid-air, but only succeeded in landing on his back. Raven looked between the two, but before she could say anything, Red X smiled and walked back into the darkness of his mind, disappearing from sight.

Robin got up and sneered, "Who does he think he is?"

"… Robin… this is his mind." Raven said sheepishly.

"Raven don't you dare side with him!" He growled and she took a step back, "I want to know where Red X is, and I want to find out what he knows about me and why."

"We aren't going to find anything out without his help, he's the one you have to ask… not me." Raven said, and recoiled from Robin's withering glare.

Robin snarled, advancing on the quaking Raven, "What were you doing with him anyway? What are you two doing together?"

Raven took a few steps backward and fell, landing hard, and started to crawl away, "Please, I didn't do anything with him… Robin, please…" He was loosing control; paranoia and anger didn't mesh well, especially within Robin.

"Why did he help you?" Raven pushed herself farther away but he didn't stop, taking another few steps, "Why are you hiding things from me?"

Raven tried to regain her rapidly deteriorating composure, and stopped retreating, "I… I… I'm not hiding anything."

"Then why are you running from me?" Robin asked in a menacing tone, taking a last few steps and reached Raven, "Answer me!"

"I… you have to control your emotions…" Tears began to fall down her face again. Too much… it was too much…

"I am in control!" He shouted angrily, reaching down, grabbing her arms and lifting her into the air. Raven's breath became rapid; she was completely terrified, as Robin became little more than a snarling beast in front of her very eyes. What had she done? "STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!" He frowned and tossed her away from him.

She hit the ground hard, the entire weight of her body landing on her wrist. She winced, at the least she had sprained her wrist, at worst it was fractured. Turning herself over, she looked up at Robin who was standing over her, "Robin… please… I haven't done anything…"

Robin reached down again. Raven was in no shape to fight him before he had hurt her wrist, how was she going to protect herself now? All she could do was feebly hold out her good arm to protect herself. It didn't matter, as Robin never actually reached her. Robin flew to the side, grabbing his side where Red X had kicked him, "Now, now, play nice Dick; if you don't play nice with your friends they won't be friends for much longer."

Red X turned and faced Raven, holding out a hand, "Something tells me you should come with me. Birdbrain over there seems to be going psycho."

Raven stared at her friend who was on his hands and knees, grabbing at the place X had kicked him. He wasn't stable… she couldn't help him… she winced again as she accidentally applied pressure to her wrist. Red X left his hand outstretched to her, "Come on, bird girl, before Dickie over there goes ballistic again."

She looked to him, then to Robin, "This isn't wise…" she murmured to herself, and grabbed his hand.

Robin managed to stagger to his feet when Red X pulled Raven to hers, his eyes widened, he had been right all along… she was working with Red X. With a shout, he rushed forward but X had altered the reality of his mind and he and Raven disappeared into the darkness. Robin threw himself deeper and deeper into the darkness, searching for them. Hatred and paranoia ran rampant as he thought of her betrayal. Robin pushed himself forward, not knowing where he was going, and too filled with hate to care.

How could she do this to him? That witch! She had been plotting this! She must have learned about his past while in his mind, and used it against him! What was she planning to do, leave him in Red X's mind and write him off as a casualty? That's just what she would do, abandon him, right after leading him into a trap!

Robin listened for anything, but no sounds filtered through the darkness. He was alone in the mind of another, trapped and abandoned by a traitor. And the thought of being stuck in Red X's mind was almost as stomach turning as being betrayed by Raven. "Don't you think you were being a bit harsh on little miss gothic back there?" Robin whirled to find Red X behind him, leaning up against some invisible wall in the darkness.

Robin's fists shook with anger, and he threw his hand forward, pointing at X, "No more games X, tell me what you know! TELL ME HOW YOU KNOW ME!"

"What's the matter kid, don't you want to play?" X said, and tipped his head to the side.

Robin roared and launched himself forward; desperate to reach Red X before he disappeared again. Red X simply rolled his eyes, "Kid, you are taking life way too seriously." Red X leisurely reached over and pulled down on a switch, causing Robin to stop dead in his tracks…


	3. Welcome Back To Haley's

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3:Welcome Back To Haley's

Robin stared, unsure what to do; he was looking at his home… Haley's Circus. It was right there in front of him. He could do little more than gasp. Red X watched him, "Well then, I see you remember the place. Now all you have to figure out is how I fit in." Robin was shocked back into his senses, looking back at Red X. He growled, and Red X sighed, "Well, might as well give you the first clue." He threw down several balls, creating a wall of smoke between himself and Robin.

Robin stumbled through the smoke, coughing and blinded. When he finally escaped, X was gone. How was that a clue? He growled and continued on.

Raven looked down into the center circle, where it seemed she could view Robin as he went through the maze that was the circus. Red X sat next to her, appearing from nowhere, she turned and looked at him confused, "Why are you doing this?"

Red X turned to her lazily, "Because he needs to know. Now, I was wondering, why is it that I can read yours and Robin's minds?"

Raven's eyes went wide, "What?" her voice was louder than usual.

"How else would I know what I looked like in the hospital bed? Something tells me, little miss gothic, you should sit this one out. Besides, Dickey should figure this out alone. It's about him, not you." Red X looked back to the center circle, watching Robin walk through the games area. He would be leaving soon to 'help' Robin along.

In her heart, she knew he was telling the truth, even more disturbing, she knew that he knew that she knew… this was going to get frustrating quickly. The fact he could access her powers on any level disturbed her a great deal, at which point he looked over to her to her and chuckled, "Don't worry, just don't think any dirty thoughts and things will be fine." Her eyes went wide and a thought popped into her head that she truly wished to suppress, Red X almost reeled, then chuckled, "My my, you certainly have interesting ideas!" He winked at her and then disappeared while Raven grimaced and cursed herself for falling for his childish ploy.

Robin walked warily between the game booths, who knows what Red X had done to them? The lights activated on the strong man test, as a bolt of metal flew up into the air and hit the bell. Red X cheered slightly, apparently enjoying his success. Robin charged him again, Red X turned and tossed the mallet into his chest, knocking him down and driving the wind from his lungs. "Kid, you HAVE to get off that whole one track mind thing you've got going. Here's your next clue, all you have to do is make the little piece of metal hit the bell." Red X paused and put his hand to his chin, then pointed to the lever on the ground, "And, since I don't think you're all that smart, you use the mallet to hit that, not the metal bolt, got it? Good." Robin was standing up when Red X disappeared, leaving him standing in front of a giant 'Test Your Strength' game.

Robin growled, this wasn't the time for games… but… he frowned, Red X was running things here. Robin grabbed the mallet and lifted… but nothing happened, it was far too heavy to actually lift. He strained, pulling as hard as he could to lift it, but it was all in vain. He gritted his teeth, putting all his effort behind one last pull, but it wouldn't budge. "Having a bit of trouble there, bird-brain?" Robin turned, looking around rapidly, but Red X was nowhere to be seen, "Well, dummy, why don't you look up?" Robin sighed and looked up, Red X was standing on top of the bell, "Maybe you'll work better with incentive?"

All of Robin's rage and frustration came to fore and, with the greatest effort he could achieve he lifted the mallet a few inches off the ground. Sweat poured from his brow and he strained to get to the lever before he dropped it. Red X watched him, "You know, I lifted that thing on my first try." X yelled to Robin, mockingly, "There are pansies that can lift that thing!" Robin struggled, trying to ignore Red X's mocking tone but finding it increasingly difficult as his blood began to boil, "Maybe I should start calling you flower boy instead of bird brain?" With a monumental effort, the mallet was lifted a few more inches to reach over the lever before, with a great sigh of relief, he dropped it. The metal bolt flew up into the air, hitting the metal railing, skidding and finally, just barely, hitting the bell. The bell tolled loudly, but Red X was gone. A hand fell on Robin's shoulder, he turned to see Red X standing behind him, fist pulled back, "Good job Dick, here's your prize!" Robin didn't have time to dodge the punch that sent him sent him sprawling to the ground.

Robin grabbed nose gingerly, it wasn't broken, but it sure didn't feel pleasant. He opened his eyes, he was in a darkened alley, how'd he get here? He looked around a second longer and his eyes went wide: in front of him stood Batman. Batman? What was he doing… Batman reached for him, not to help him up, but to lift him up. Robin didn't know why he reacted the way he did, throwing himself away, then getting up in a darkened alley and running. He couldn't control himself, he looked back to see the dark knight following him. Why was he running from Bruce? It didn't make sense. He was forced to look forward and found himself directly in his own path. Robin gasped as realization hit him. This wasn't him this was Red X! This was one of Red X's memories. He was watching threw Red X's eyes, "Didn't they ever teach you that crime doesn't pay?" The world stopped for X, he knew the voice. Red X knew that voice from somewhere; he had heard that voice before… Red X's eyes widened in realization, but Robin didn't allow the thief's halt stop him, throwing a punch directly into X's nose.

The scene disappeared and Robin returned to the carnival. His own memory of that event started to edge its way out of Robin's mind, trying to push itself to the forefront. He remembered it, the thief, a purse-snatcher, it had been a slow night and he was the only thief they had caught. The thief had acted weirdly when he had spoken to him; he had stopped and starred, not even attempting to dodge the fist that had broken his nose. Robin had been… a little over zealous in doing it, he knew, but the thief had left himself open. He hadn't thought about it, just another dumb crook…

Raven glared at X, "Why did you attack him?"

Red X sat down to her again, "Did you see the memory?"

Raven frowned, "Yes, but that's not the point…"  
Red X glanced at her, "You're a really bad liar, you know that, right? Memories linked together, it's the best way I can do it, and you know it."

Raven watched him warily, "You're not going to hurt Robin again, are you?"

"Do I detect a sense of want?" Red X asked her, cocking his head to the side. She glared at him, and he chuckled, "Oh, of course not, you can't feel for anyone, no one ever gets into your head. You know, except me." She turned away; he was enjoying this far too much. "Of course I do. You see, Raven, I've always found you intriguing."

She paused, then looked back at him, his mask was gone and he was smiling, "What did you mean by always?"

Red X shook his head, pressed the button on his belt, and disappeared.

Robin continued looking on, seeing a run down stage at the outskirts of the games of chance. He blinked and found himself watching a performance from the back of a crowd. It was a magic show, some minor parlor tricks, pulling a rabbit out of a hat, sawing a lady in two, or something like that, Red X didn't seem to care, not really taking a good look at the man. He was too busy moving through the crowd picking pockets from unsuspecting patrons. Robin couldn't believe X would show him something so trivial until he had a yanking feeling from behind. He was pulled back by… "Dad?" Robin gasped, it was his father grabbing Red X by the shoulder and pulling him from the crowd silently.

"What did you think you were doing there?" Mr. Grayson asked him earnestly, no hint of anger in his voice.

"I can't say…" Red X's voice was childish, and he seemed more upset as things went on.

"Now come on son, I know you, you're not a thief…" Mr. Grayson smiled and Red X turned and looked away, ashamed.

"Hey! Get away from my kid!" It was the stage magician, rushing from his performance to see Robin's father.

"John, I caught your kid stealing." Red X tried to run, but was held fast by Mr. Grayson. Robin tried to see John but couldn't get a good look at him; Red X was terrified, trying to get away from Mr. Grayson before his father arrived. "I'm not going to turn him into the police, but I am going to put these wallets in the lost and found." Red X had turned away, and… he was crying? He knew what was coming. John thanked Robin's father and waited until he had left. Red X never even turned to look at his dad.

The first smack hit Red X on the back of his neck, followed when Red X was turned around and then smacked across the face, "What did I tell you?" John followed it up with a series of smacks to the face began, "Don't get caught! You listen to me you little shit!" Red X was silent, outside of a few whimpers… another slap across the face, a strong one. "And stay away from the Graysons."

"But…" Red X protested in the same childish voice, never once looking up. Another smack across his face, harder than before, sent him sprawling to the ground.

"I have more performances today." John said, "Don't fuck them up, or you wont be eating dinner." Red X looked up, tears still in his eyes, watching his father, a man in a black suit, walking away. Robin still couldn't get a good look at him...

Robin whirled, back at the empty and worn stage where he had been moments. Red X was standing on it, watching him, "Hi Dickey boy." he said jovially, completely unfazed by the somewhat disturbing memory he had just thrown at Robin.

"You knew my father?"

"Well, yes, but that matters little compared to the fact I knew you." Red X said, leaning forward on stage.

"You were forced to steal?"

Red X nodded, "I was." He jumped down from the stage, "I'm a thief, not a villain. I've told you that before." He said calmly and walked right past Robin towards the big top, then disappeared again.

Raven stared at the center stage, the memory that had just been portrayed repeating itself out in her mind. In a warped way…

"Interesting thought, both of our fathers being monster in a different way… I like it." Red X chimed in from behind her. She sighed and lowered her head, "Oh, Raven, don't beat yourself up. It was a nice sentiment, but I really don't think my dad compares in any way to the ruler of all evil, however much I may hate him."

Raven rolled her eyes, "X, I wasn't trying to compare our fathers together."

Red X jumped, twirled in air and landed in front of her, "Oh, of course not. You were just trying to understand why I'm such a…" He tipped his head to the side, "bastard?"

Raven frowned, 'you're not… that bad…' the thought popped into her mind knowing that he would be able to see it. The fact he could read her thoughts was getting far more frustrating as time wore on.

Red X looked back at her, his mask had disappeared again, he looked her in the eyes and smiled, "Yes I am." He chuckled, looking back at the center stage; Robin was making his way towards the big top.

Raven watched Robin as well, trying to get her mind off Red X. He smiled, "Let me help you with that." He said and disappeared again, leaving Raven rolling her eyes.

Robin kept moving threw the circus, things were still bigger than he remembered, and things were becoming more run down… he looked off to the side to see a decrepit looking wagon… and the door. He ran to it. There was a small layer of paint above the door where, in flecked and broken white paint he read The Great Malnor. Gingerly, he grabbed the handle and twisted, but nothing happened, the door didn't work. Robin tried to pull it open, but nothing happened, it was shut tight.

"Well, you found something important, you just don't know what to do with it. Which is odd because you puzzled this out before." It was Red X; his voice was coming from the other side of the door.

"Why doesn't this door open X!" He put his foot on the wall and pulled, but the door still didn't move.

"You're not doing it right Dick, you have to figure this one out all on your own."

Robin gave up on the knob and started feeling around the rest of the door. Where was the catch he used before? It took him nearly a minute to find the latch hidden behind a wooden outcrop. The door swung open and a tall, thin man in a black suit confronted Robin. He didn't even have time to react as he received a fierce smash across the face, knocking him right off the step and onto the soft grass behind him. "What did I tell you? Stay away from the Graysons! What do you do? You act all buddy buddy with their kid! You can stay outside tonight." Robin knew it was another one of Red X's memories, but something didn't seem right… he… something nagged him at the back of his skull but he couldn't figure out what. It was then that Red X shifted, sitting up and looking over… Robin gasped, it was him, much, much younger, just a kid. He was trembling, and Red X looked away.

"Hi Dick…" he stared at the ground for a moment longer then looked up; Red X was acting as if nothing had happened.

"He hit you?" Dick Grayson asked, looking worried.

"Don't worry about it." Red X said coldly, and looked away again, "Hey, you wanna go raid the cotton candy?" He said, looking towards the cart where they made it, "Come on." He waved and ran for the booth, not waiting for a response, seeming to know that Dick would follow.

The memory ended and Red X stepped out of the small, dingy wagon. "We were friends?" Robin watched him warily.

Red X shook his head, walked down the steps and sat next to Robin who was still sitting on the ground, "Yes. We were best friends, actually."

"Your father was Malnor the Magician?"

Red X paused, then snorted and looked away, "You can't choose your parents Dick. Yes, it was Malnor, the 'magician'…" he snorted again, then looked back at him.

"I didn't remember this." Robin said, eyeing Red X warily, "How do I know you didn't just make this up?"

Red X laughed then messed up Robin's hair, "You don't kid." Robin grabbing his arm and squeezing, not looking pleased in the least, "Get up, there's more for you to see."

Robin reluctantly let go of Red X's arm. Red X got up, held out a hand and Robin grabbed it, standing up. Red X smiled, "Still there." Robin pulled away and felt a sharp pain in his hand, he looked down and saw red.

"HEY! What did you…"

Robin blinked, things had gone into another memory, Red X was gone and he, a young Dick Grayson was running forward, holding his hand.

"You ok?" Red X said, trying to see if there was anything wrong.

Dick Grayson sniffled looking at his hand, "I cut myself by accident."

Red X chuckled, "Come on, gimme your hand."

Dick Grayson looked up at him, "Why?"

"I have something special to do, maybe it'll help." Reluctantly, Dick held out his hand, it was cut, but not too deeply. Red X paused, then reached into his pocket and took out a small knife. He opened it up, put it in his hand, closed it into a fist, and then pulled it back. "Don't worry, it'll heal…" Red X murmured to himself, removing the knife from his palm. He had a cut running across his palm; blood was beginning to pour out. He looked back up to see Dick Grayson watching him with shock.

"Why did you do that?" The kid said confused, pulling his own hand back and away from X. He was upset, still whimpering at the pain in his hand, "I asked you to help me… I cut my hand…" He looked down at the cut and sniffled.

"Trust me." Red X held out his other hand, "I want to show you something, come on." Dick reluctantly put his hand in Red X's. In a moment, Red X grabbed it with his other palm, their blood coming together at the cuts. Dick stared at as Red X finally released it, then looked at Red X stunned, "Dick, we're blood brothers now!" Red X chuckled, then took grabbed the kid, "Now, let me fix that cut…"

The memory ended and Robin stood there looking at Red X, "What… was… that?" The pain in his hand had gone down a great deal, but he still felt as if it had been cut.

"Don't believe me? Take off your glove." Red X said, pulling off his own glove as he talked.

Robin lifted his hand, looking at the glove, it was stained red, but it was otherwise unmarked. He glared at X who didn't seem to notice, flexing his now naked hand. Robin pulled off his glove and looked at his hand, he didn't see anything… there wasn't any blood. Just a thin line… "That's it." Red X said, looking over.

"So, this is why you came here? This is how you know so much about me? Because we're 'Blood Brothers!' I thought you were a thief, I was wrong. You're just insane!"

Robin nearly laughed at Red X who quickly turned away, "I have my reasons, that was small among them, but you know what I'm showing you is the truth now."

"No I don't, all I know is I have a small scar on my hand." Robin said, and pulled the glove back onto his hand.

Red X paused, looked back for a moment, "You're going to wish the rest of my memories were as pleasant as that." His voice was tired and he seemed to hunch over so slightly as he said it. He pressed the button on his belt and disappeared.

"So, you're the magician's son?" Raven said, not bothering to look for X.

"I certainly have his talent for making things disappear, don't I?" Red X said, appearing directly in front of Raven, staring into her eyes.

She raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you've been calling my magic tricks?"

Red X nodded slowly, "Yeah… force of habit, I guess, but hey, maybe you could teach me a thing or two."

"No." She replied in a monotone voice.

Red X, his mask disappearing as she blinked, was smiling"You're cute when you dismiss people out of hand, you know that, right" She looked at him for a moment, his mask wasn't on, and he was smiling, her eyes went wide"Well of course I'm hitting on you. It's hard to get you out of my mind." He said and winked, then disappeared.

Robin took a few tentative steps forward… it was right where he remembered it. His home. He and his family had lived there until… until… Robin turned away, this was all just a fabrication, all just a lie. "Sometimes, is it that bad to live a lie?"

Robin growled, "Red X, I don't need to know anything more about you. You're just some psycho whose father worked at the carnival with my dad, nothing more."

Red X shrugged, "Possibly, but you don't know that yet, there's still more I have to show you." With that, he got up and entered the Grayson's home.

Robin scowled, Red X was doing this to goad him in, to show him another one of those stupid memories of his… Robin looked down, and pulled off his glove. The scar was there, he could see that much, but what did it matter anymore? Even if this all was true, it had been nearly a decade since they'd met and talked, and X was a thief now anyway. A thief because his father turned him into one… Robin frowned, taking another look at the small scar across his hand and then pulling his glove on.

He walked towards the steps and was hit by an overwhelming feeling of cold, the world was frozen around him, the ground was covered in snow, he was freezing. Or, rather, X was. Thoughts ran threw his head, 'I can't go in there… dad will kill me…' and 'If I don't go in there, I'll be frozen like a Popsicle before morning.' Shivering, Red X took a few more tentative steps and looked into a small window, Dick was watching his father intently, his father threw his arms up, another story. Dick told him some… usually something about monsters being defeated by the good guys… it was sort of nice, and Dick seemed to be enjoying it. That's when Mr. Grayson saw him. Red X's eyes went wide as Mr. Grayson looked at him confused. 'Gotta hide…' Red X threw himself to the ground, trying to duck under the window, then tried to scurry away and out of sight.

The door opened and Mr. Grayson walked out. X could hear him coming from behind, "Jack? What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"I… I… wanted to see if I could hang out with Dick?" It was a horribly blatant lie, and X knew it, but it was the best he had.

Mr. Grayson would have laughed if he didn't have a mask of concern on his face. "Stop lying to me, I hate when people lie to me. And why do you have a black eye?"

Red X, or Jack, looked away, "I fell today… nothing major."

Mr. Grayson put a hand on him, "Why don't you come inside?"

Red X pulled away sheepishly, "I can't, I'm sorry, my dad…"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." Mr. Grayson smiled and Red X reluctantly agreed.

Dick was surprised to see his friend there, which was obvious, but was happy to see him. Mr. Grayson talked to Mrs. Grayson in the other room for a few minutes and after finishing a story, in which a high wire circus acrobat saved a city, they told Dick it was time for bed. Mrs. Grayson brought out a bowl of soup, which 'Jack' devoured rapidly; warm food wasn't a pleasure he had in the past few days… Red X couldn't remember being this happy…

"That black eye didn't come from a fall, did it Jack?" It was Mr. Grayson, and he sat across from Red X. Red X's eyes went wide and he swallowed the last of the soup as well as a lump in his throat.

"Yes… of course it did…" Red X said defensively.

"Jack… is your father hitting you?" Mr. Grayson asked. Red X shuddered, then looked at Mrs. Grayson who put a hand on his shoulder.

Red X's jaw trembled oh so slightly, they knew, it was obvious to them. He couldn't lie, even if he did it wouldn't do any good, "I… he only does it when I don't do as I'm told…"

Mr. Grayson nodded, "Then you must be bad an awful lot, I've seen you hang out with Dick, you always have a bruise or two. I was kidding myself to think it just boys being boys…" He sat back on his chair and looked at the ceiling for a moment, pondering what to do.

"Please… please don't tell… I swear… I'll stop hanging out with Dick, I promise." Red X said frantically, tears starting to pour from his eyes.

Mr. Grayson looked down, a bit confused, "Why wouldn't we want you with Dick, he's your best friend. Don't worry Jack, don't worry, that's fine…" Mr. Grayson said, and took a step forward, "How about you stay here tonight?" Red X's mouth dropped, more out of sheer surprise than of anything else.

"I… thought you hated me… dad said…" Red X slumped back into his chair, everything was so confusing, "… that's why you pulled me away when I was stealing for him…" There was utter silence as Mr. and Mrs. Grayson thought over his confession. They looked at each other and nodded.

Mr. Grayson kneeled down in front of X, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Jack, Dick has a bunk bed, I know it's not much, but it's better than the couch."

Red X stared at him, blankly, and then shook his head, "… but beds are for big people." The sound of the bowl shattering as it hit the ground drew his attention to Mrs. Grayson, but then Mr. Grayson shook his head and guided him to the empty bed.

Robin stared a bit shaken by experiencing that, it was far more vivid than the other dreams. Red X was watching the fire, there was still shards from the broken bowl on the floor. Robin watched him for a moment longer before realizing his mask was off. "Was that real?"

Red X nodded, "Yeah, I'm somewhat surprised you don't remember… your family died a few nights later…" He looked back at the fire, contemplating something, but not saying what it was. He shook his head, "I think it's time we went to the big top…" He turned and walked over to Robin, almost in a daze. He walked past him, reaching the door and leaning up against the frame.

Robin watched him warily, "Why are we going to the big top?"

"Because… there's more to it than you know." X's voice was hollow, the energy sucked out of it, as if he was struggling to keep talking. Robin watched him exit his home and walk towards the big top for a moment longer, took one last look around his home, then followed. They walked in silence, Red X wasn't telling any jokes or tossing any insults around. Robin looked around, the outskirts of the circus had become blurred, the world had changed, the memories of this place were faded and distorted. For the briefest moments Red X disappeared and Robin swore he saw Zucco, the bastard who killed his parents, following someone, but then he disappeared behind a tent. Robin dashed over, but Zucco was gone… he shook his head… he must be seeing things. Red X looked back at him shook his head and kept walking, motioning for him to follow. Robin watched X carefully, his entire persona had changed, there was something Red X wasn't telling him, and he knew it.

When they finally reached big top, it was massive, far larger than anything Haley's had ever had. Robin stood at it in awe; this was his home when he was younger… "Ah, memories, the good times..." Red X's voice faltered slightly and he walked past Robin, "and the bad…" Red X looked up as well, "It's just as I remember it, a bit larger, probably, but this is how I saw it as a kid…" Red X walked through the empty ticket taker entrance, Robin following.

Walking inside, Robin saw Raven in the bleachers, watching him. He didn't know what to say… he had hated her so much earlier for helping Red X and… he felt awkward and ashamed as she looked at him and cringed slightly. Red X shook his head and made his way to where Raven was sitting, motioning for Robin to follow.

Red X reached the seat first, and nearly fell into the seat next to Raven, "Raven… I'm sorry, for everything I said… and for lying to you as well…"

Raven watched Red X, confused, "When did you lie to me?"

Robin sat down next to Red X, Red X looked over to him and frowned, "I would compare my dad to your father…" With that said the world blinked and they were in the stage where Red X was sitting.

A smaller man in an extravagant suit took the center ring, "I am proud to announce the FLYING GRAYSONS!"

Red X was sitting down, "Oooh I can't wait…" His voice was filled with childish enthusiasm. He watched the Graysons walk out, take a bow, and then climb up to the top of the arena, ready to perform death-defying stunts.

Robin's mind blared, 'this… this… no…'

The man in the circle waved his hand, "Remember folks! The Graysons are so talented they don't use a safety net! They're the greatest of the great!"

Red X hadn't shifted view away from the Graysons, mumbling to himself, "I know that already…"

The Grayson's began their performance, and they truly were acrobatic wonders, but something was wrong. Red X got up staring; he could see the rope was frayed. Just as he started to yell, the wire snapped, and the Flying Graysons plummeted towards the ground… Robin tried to look away, but nothing he could do could end the horror of that scene. Red X stared at them for a moment, laying on the ground lifeless, then looked up to where a young Dick Grayson stood, looking down at his dead family. Red X's heart dropped, 'Dick…' he was pushed from behind and stumbled, but managed to get to his feat a few seconds later before being trampled. Some people rushed past him, some sat covering their children's eyes crying That's when he saw him. "Dad?" His father, Malnor was standing on the opposite bleachers… even from this distance, X could see he and was smiling.

Red X was overwhelmed by a sense of disgust, 'how could my father smile at this…?' He watched his father slowly turn and walk away, completely unfazed by the tragedy in front of him. Red X stared at his father, then turned away.

The memory ended and Robin and Raven stared at each other, then at X who was moving his mouth, but didn't or couldn't speak, instead he looked down, finally managing to say, "… there's more…"

The big top was empty, outside of X, who was pulling up some wires from the ground. The end was cut and Red X stopped for a moment, before taking it. Hearing footsteps he whirled, trying to hide the rope. Malnor stood at the outer rim of the circle. "They're not coming back, their kid is gone too, gone to live with some millionaire. Lucky bastard…" He said stonily.

"He watched his parents die Dad…" Red X said, his voice somewhat unsteady.

Malnor sneered, "Still better off, his parents…"

"Don't you dare talk about his parents!" Red X's voice became somewhat shrill as he yelled, "I was with them! They told me about what you were doing and why it was wrong!"

Malnor's approached slowly, pulling the worn white glove from his hand, "They filled your head with lies…"

"You kicked me out and they took me in! They gave me food, actual food Dad! They let me sleep on a bed! They were better people than you'll ever be."

Malnor's eyes narrowed, walked up and smacked his son across the face, X moved his gaze back to Malnor and was hit again, but just looked back at his dad, "You will obey me." His father snarled, raising to hit him again, but this time Red X grabbed it before it hit. Malnor growled and pulled, but Red X held firm, but another yank pulled it from his grip, "They're dead, not listening to me is not going to bring them back. And if you ever touch me again I'll…"

"What will you do Dad? Guide someone to cut my wire?"

Malnor balked for a second, and Red X growled, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Red X held up the cut end of the rope to his father's face, "I saw you, I saw you leading that thug in through the park. I didn't realize it until it was too late, tell me why you did it."

Malnor growled, "I don't have to tell you anything."

"But you do… I saw you… and I'll tell the police."

Malnor chuckled, and brushed off the cuff of his jacket, "That wouldn't matter, I already told them I saw him sneaking in."

Red X lowered the rope, the hate drained away leaving only a sickened sadness to it, "Just tell me why… Why did you do it?"

"You know, the day after your little adventure, Mr. Grayson came to see me, he said he was going to try to get you taken away from me." Red X's eyes widened, and Malnor smiled, "I couldn't allow that to happen, now could I?" Malnor raised an eyebrow and watched his son, "A lucky… break that Zucco managed to get past security and to the tent, isn't it?" The sickness that hit Red X was amazing; he slumped to his knees and vomited. Bowing his head, he had gotten his best friend's family killed… that's when a solid kick to his side hit him. He flipped over and Malnor stood above him, "Don't ever touch me again, boy. Get up, we have to pack." Red X groaned and Malnor walked away.

The memory ended and Red X sat between Raven and Robin. There was no sound, Raven was far too shocked to say anything and Robin just sat and stared forward. Red X had lowered his head into his hands. The silence was total, but slowly Robin got up and walked to the center stage. He stood where his parents had fallen, where his life had been destroyed so many years ago. He looked up at the cut rope, then nodded. "Raven… I think it's time we left."

Raven nodded slowly then walked down to the center stage. Usually, she was able to read emotions from a person's face, looking at Robin she wasn't even sure she would have been able to figure out what Robin had been feeling if she entered his mind. He held out his hand, she grabbed it and the world disappeared.

Raven gasped as she re-entered her body, the weight of all the emotions had weakened her and she nearly fell unconscious from the continuous strain and the monumental effort and energy she had used to bring Robin and her back safely. Robin looked at her and hugged her, "Thank you Raven." Raven was barely aware he had grabbed hold of her. Everything was so hazy, her eyelids felt like stones. Her head drifted down upon his shoulder and she fell asleep. Robin held her up, lifting her into his arms. She was fast asleep. With a smile and a tear, he took a few steps and gently put her down on the bed Red X had been on when they entered the room…


	4. Paying Respects And Dues

Disclaimer: Since I obviously don't own the copyright to Teen Titans, I'm taking advantage of the Fair Use Clause of the Copyright laws to write a story with them in it. Who knew the government would protect the little guys? Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Author's Note: This is the last chapter of In The Mind Of Another, and will be continued in: Stealing The Future. Enjoy.

Chapter 4: Paying Respects And Dues

Beast Boy stretched, he didn't know when he nodded off, but he hoped that Robin didn't find out. Besides, it couldn't have been too long; Robin would have woken him up if he had left the room. With a slightly relieved smile Beast Boy got up and opened the door to check on Red X. What he saw was Raven lying on the bed and Robin sitting next to her, the first strands of sunlight filtering through the blinds landing on her pale face and his black hair. Red X was gone.

"I'm assuming you didn't see Red X leave, did you?" Robin asked quietly, not bothering to turn around.

"Uh… heh heh… I… didn't notice…" Beast Boy grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Robin simply nodded, and continued watching Raven, Beast Boy looked over at her, she was asleep. "Hey how did he get past you two?" Beast Boy cringed when he realized what he had said, and worse Robin didn't respond. Beast Boy was in trouble, big trouble, possibly in more trouble than he had ever been in before…

"It doesn't matter." Robin said and ran his gloved hands threw his hair, "Don't worry about it… I… just leave." Beast Boy gawked at Robin, he had expected yelling, ranting, and raving for letting Red X get away. Robin simply wanted him to leave the room? Something was seriously wrong.

"Is everything alright?" Beast Boy asked cautiously.

"Raven is asleep. Be quiet or leave."

Beast Boy gnawed on his lip, something had definitely happened… but it was best to let it go for now, his stomach was rumbling and he certainly didn't want to anger Robin when he was being let off the hook so easily. With a slight nod, Beast Boy turned and left, closing the door as gently as he could.

Robin didn't bother to watch his friend leave; he would talk to him later. Right now he had other things on his mind, mainly the violet haired, lavender eyed girl that lay in front of him. Raven… had seen things about him that even he hadn't known until now. She knew who he was behind the mask. She had helped him in so many ways, taking on the burden of learning his past so she could help him, sapping the intensity of dangerous emotions away so he could regain control of himself, and endangering her own welfare so he could enter Red X's mind.

And what had he done? He had repaid her with paranoid ranting and physical attacks when they were in Red X's mind. Robin was sickened to his core at his actions. He had attacked the one person who was truly helping him. The others had offered their sympathies, but Raven had gone far beyond any of them in trying to help him, and he had attacked her. His head hung down limply, looking down at her, as she took in slow, rhythmic breathes. How was he going to apologize to her? He shook his and let out a long breath. Finally he let his head fall into his hands, "I'm sorry Raven… I'm so sorry…"

'I'm sorry Raven… I'm so sorry…' the sound resounded in Raven's mind for a moment, cutting through the last wisps of sleep. Raven opened her eyes weakly, her head was filled with a dull ache and she slowly reached towards it. She groaned slightly and Robin looked up, "Raven. You're awake." She nodded but kept her head on the pillow. "I didn't wake you did I?" Robin's voice quavered.

Once again she shook her head, "No…" She let her hand fall away from her head and looked up at him, "How are you?"

Robin looked at her confused, "I'm sorry."

The dull pounding in her head increased a bit and she sat up painfully, Robin cringed, and put his hand behind her back to help her up. She looked at his arm around her back, then at him, raising an eyebrow, "Robin, I have a headache, I'm fine, but are you?"

Robin could barely comprehend what he was hearing, "Raven, I'm sorry for what I did. I forced you to get me into Red X's mind and then attacked you. I…"

"Robin, I understand, it's my fault. Your emotions were coming back erratically; it's not your fault. I just want to make sure you're not hurt."

"But Raven, I attacked you." He drew back ashamed, "I never should have forced you to do any of it."

"Robin, you are not listening. It was not your fault." She laid a hand on his shoulder and glowered at him, "Now Robin, tell me if you are injured." After a brief pause he shook his head and Raven let out a relieved sigh, "Good."

Robin bit his lip, "Raven…"

Her grip tightened on his shoulder, "If you apologize again, you're going to be thankful that you're already in a hospital." He nodded dumbly and she relaxed her grip. Raven's harsh expression softened, "Look, I'm sorry I know last night must have been a lot to take in."

Robin didn't respond, and Raven could feel the strain and tension in his mind, trying to fit the new knowledge about his family and their deaths… no, their murders… put it somewhere, trying to deal with it, but trying to avoid thinking about it as well. His mind was filled with confusion, self-doubt, and uncertainty, "Raven… I don't know what to do…" His voice sounded odd, a mixture of fear and anger, "Why did Red X show me that? Why did he show that to me?"

"You saw how he acted… you know more about him than me, you knew him as a child…"

There was a long pause and Raven couldn't read Robin, something about him, there was something there, but then again, there was something missing as well, "Raven… I don't remember him. I don't remember much about my childhood. I can't remember anything about that time; I've blocked it all out. I have nothing left… except for what Red X has given me."

Raven watched Robin closely; he was trembling slightly, but was trying desperately to keep up a calm façade. There was a tension there that she had never seen in him before, a fear that filled him. "You know as much about my childhood as I do, Raven." He said bluntly, and then frowned deeply, running his hands threw his hair.

Raven released him, hands still hovering in front of him, "Robin, I didn't know."

"Nobody does, I didn't know, I never thought about it. I never wanted to think about it. Red X is dragging up things in the past, things that don't matter, things that…" Raven touched his cheek wiping away a tear that had started falling without his knowing it. He tried to look away, tried to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes, tried to focus, but everything was too much, he was overwhelmed.

"Robin, you can't lie to yourself. This does matter, it changes things." Raven said, staring at his masked face, "It may not matter that Red X was once your friend, but think about what he showed you about your parents. They were wonderful people Robin, they tried to do the right thing."

"They're dead because they were wonderful people." He growled, "They died, left me alone…"

Raven lowered her head, "Robin, I know they didn't want that…"

"How would YOU know?" He snarled, fists shaking in anger, "You never even met them."

"From what you said you don't know them either, you just said that I know as much as you do." Raven replied in an even tone.

Robin's fists unclenched and he looked at her desperately, "Raven, I…"

"You never grieved... you've never allowed yourself to. Robin, you have to grieve, you can't let this destroy you. Your parents wouldn't want you to do this to yourself." Robin looked away ashamed, unwilling and unable to admit it to himself, let alone Raven. That's when he felt her soft arms grab him, holding him close, pulling him forward into a full hug. "Let it out." Her voice had softened and was soothing; he rested his head on her shoulder, swallowing the lump in his throat. He hated being weak, having to rely on others, even if it was his own teammates, but… Raven… she didn't make it harder… she understood.

There was a long silence, and in a pained voice Robin finally began to speak, "Why did they have to die?" He pulled away slightly, looking into her eyes, the look on his face was pleading for answers. Raven knew she would never be able to answer them, nobody could. "Why did they have to die? Why was I left alone?"

"Robin, I would be lying if I answered that question." Robin looked down in defeat, "Robin, you have to believe that they didn't want that to happen, they didn't want to leave you alone. They wanted the best for you."

Robin let the words sink in, any semblance of his normal calm persona was gone. He was being open, being true to himself, something he hadn't done in so long… it strained his mind to remember the last time. He had never grieved for his parents; he had never allowed himself to for fear that he would be letting them go… His head fell back onto Raven's shoulder, lying there and letting tears pour out.

Raven held him gently, slowly moving her arm around his back, trying to soothe him as he finally released his feelings in a deluge. He had been through so much, feelings and fears suppressed for so long had been touched off, and she needed to be a pillar of strength for him as he had been for the rest of the team so many times before. The others had always viewed their leader with a bit of awe, as he disregarded himself for others, selfless in every sense of the term. Now it was his turn to be the selfish one, after so long of pushing himself, his own desires aside, he needed to release it all.

Beast Boy watched in stunned silence. He hadn't made any noise opening the door, simply slipping underneath it as a fly just in case Raven was still asleep. But what he found inside stunned him. Robin was crying… Robin, of all people was crying. Beast Boy had never seen Robin come anywhere near tears, even after the most painful battles. And here he was nestled in Raven's arms, head lying on her shoulder, weeping openly. He could only stare in shock and a bit of horror, unable to think of a cause. He almost walked over to put his hand on Robin's shoulder, to try to comfort him in any way, but something held him back. Perhaps Raven knew he was in the room and was surreptitiously warning him not to interfere, or it was an animal instinct, but Beast Boy halted himself before he came anywhere near Robin. He took a few quite steps back, returned to the form of a fly, and snuck under the doorframe, leaving Raven to comfort Robin alone.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

A solitary figure walked into the cold morning alone, the first rays of sunlight revealing the reddening bandages. His breath was visible in the air, temporarily hovering in front of him before being blown from his path as he trudged on. Red X, Jack Malnor, continued walking, holding himself as best as he could to retain what warmth was left in his battered and scarred frame. He wouldn't last long in this condition, not in this cold, not with the injuries he had sustained.

The snow swirled around him, biting him as much as the wind that drove it into him. There were drifts here and there, concealing the flowers left there to those who hadn't been forgotten. A few lumps were taller than the others, many were shorter, revealing frosted stone placards. A few carved letters were visible, as were some dates.

'Beloved Son'…

'Friend To All'…

'Loving Mother'…

'Beloved Father'…

'Devoted Father'… The last one stung Red X. He had found it…

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Robin stood, his face red, uniform disheveled, and his mask was barely clinging to his face. Raven looked at him uncertain of what to do. He had stopped crying, but she knew things weren't finished, she could feel a need to do something final, something he had avoided his entire life. "Raven…" His voice was weak, and he paused to regain what little composure he could, "I need… to…" he stopped again, bowing his head, "I need to see my parents."

Raven watched him, the pain in his voice was obvious, but the fear there, the desperation that pervaded his voice, made things so much more difficult. She stood, lightly touching his shoulder, "I'll take you." He nodded, then sat down heavily, he was so drained, the least of which was caused from being up for the past forty-eight hours straight. She kneeled down in front of him, "You don't have to do it now if you don't want to Robin, I can take you later…"

"No." He looked down at her, "Not later, I have to do it now. I have put this off long enough." The look of resolve on his face, his normal determined appearance, had reappeared, if only for a moment.

"Where are they?"

"Jump City Cemetery, they were born here… I guess that's why I came." He said absently, and then forced the weakest of smiles to Raven. She nodded and black energies enshrouded them, covering and concealing them. Raven's powers drew them together in the shape of a giant raven, which took flight through the wall, out of the hospital, and flew high in the cold morning sky. To any who looked, it would have appeared that a horrific bird, nearly as large as a man was gliding over the city, looking for it's proper nesting place… anyone who would have followed it might have thought it proper that it landed in the cemetery.

Raven landed softly outside the entrance, Robin stepping out of the bird shaped construct that Raven had used to teleport them. The ground was covered with snow, the winter in Jump City had been unusually cold, the first snow in ages. Raven wondered how Robin would ever find his parents, but followed him as he walked forward through the snow, completely unhindered and seeming to know with all certainty where he was going. The snow bit at Raven's exposed legs, her small boot like shoes were caked in snow, the wind was bitter and she to put her cowl up. Robin's hair blew around wildly in the wind, but he did not seem to notice, simply walking forward ignoring the elements that battered him and Raven. Suddenly he stopped and changed direction, turning into a narrow row of smaller, thinner tombstones before reaching the spot.

Kneeling down, he slowly brushed the snow away from the two tombstones, his father's and his mother's one right next to each other. Raven watched him for a moment, then turned to leave him to his grief when she heard in a strained voice, "Stay."

"What?" She raised an eyebrow looking back to Robin who was sitting between the two graves.

He looked back at her, "I want you to stay Raven, please."

With a bit of uncertainty, she grabbed her cloak to shield herself from the cutting wind, then nodded, standing behind him. Robin didn't say anything simply looking between the two plots. "Mom… Dad… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I never came here before, that I never tried to talk to you. I wanted to see you again, I just… it just hurt too much…"

He laughed harshly at himself, "Hurt too much. I'm sorry. I didn't want to give you up. I…" There was a long pause, the wind driving more snow onto the graves, which he calmly brushed away before continuing, "I miss you so much… how I've missed you…" Raven didn't even need to see his face to know he was crying again, "I don't know why it happened. I can't understand why it happened. It was just… and then you were gone… I couldn't save you… why couldn't I have saved you?" He felt a gnawing at the pit of his stomach, a tremendous pain, "I just stood there and watched you fall…"

A hand rested on his shoulder, Raven stood behind him stolidly, "Robin, you were just a child, nobody would have expected you to save them."

He nodded slowly, although he was still very uncertain of that himself, he would at least agree for the moment. He turned back to his parents smiling faintly, "I didn't tell you earlier, but I'm a member of the Teen Titans now. Robin… you would hate it. I'm always getting into danger…"

He chuckled wryly, "My teammate…" He looked back at her, a small weak smile on his face, "…my friend Raven is here with me. You never met her, but I'm certain you'd like her." Raven blushed, uncertain how to take what he was saying. He dipped his head again, "Mom, Dad, I have to go now… but I want you to know I still love you, and I always will."

There was a moment where he sat there, looking at their graves, unsure how to leave, but then, finally getting up without saying another word, he grabbed Raven and held her tightly, "Thank you…" He murmured, Raven paused, slowly wrapping her arms around him as well, "…thank you for everything…"

Clap. Clap. Clap. The sounds of three claps came from nowhere apparently, Robin and Raven looking about to see who had been spying on them. There was a shift and then a low bitter chuckle that was cut off by a hacking cough. They looked back; Jack Malnor was getting up from a tombstone a few rows down. The bandages that covered his chest were bloody and tattered, some dangling and being whipped about by the wind. The waistband of the thin pants he had taken from the hospital were a deep red color, and a few small blood trails flowed past and down his legs. His movement was slow, the intense cold and the wounds he had received were clearly affecting him. Robin and Raven stood there watching him.

He shook his head, sending a small amount of snow from his nearly soaked hair, and chuckled, "Touching." Robin frowned deeply, and Raven glared at him. "Really." He took a few steps, then stumbled, falling to one knee and leaning on another tombstone for support.

"What are you doing here?" Robin growled, walking towards him.

"Same thing you are… paying my respects to my family." He waved his arm backward showing a trail in the snow, and then lifted a shattered chunk of stone, the letters Mal were carved into it. Robin paused, looking at the stone until Jack dropped it, the stone disappearing into the snow, "He died two years ago, a combination of his devotion to me and his love of humanity." Red X snorted, trying to rise, but falling back onto one knee and then falling forward, barely able to support himself on his arms and knees.

Robin kneeled down next to him, scowling at the toppled figure, "We have to get him back to the hospital."

"Dick, you have to lighten up a little bit…" Red X murmured, apparently trying to crawl forward.

Raven walked over to Robin's side, grabbing Jack and starting to envelope them in the same dark energies that had brought them there. Jack grabbed her hand, "No…" He rooted around in the snow, recovering the stone he had dropped. With a grunt he hefted himself back up to his feet, taking the last few steps, he trudged over to where Robin had been moments before. Jack looked to graves, swallowing the hard lump in his throat. "They didn't deserve what happened to them…"

Robin bristled, "Get away from them…" Robin's voice became low and venomous, "You have no right to be anywhere near them."

He looked to Robin, "You don't deserve what happened to you…" He swept his arms out loosely towards the tombstones, "You know they were the only people to ever try to help me, Dick? Ever. And they died because of it. They died because of me. Hate me, kill me, I don't care at this point." He sat down between the two graves, "I just want you to know… I'm sorry. It's meaningless, but I'm sorry." His voice sounded hollow, broken and shattered. All traces of arrogance or sarcasm were gone, and he looked at them with tired eyes. "My father should be here… not your parents." He tossed the cracked and broken fragment of his father's tombstone between their graves and was silent.

Robin looked at the cracked stone, lying face down on the ground, "Raven… get him to the hospital." This time Red X didn't put up a fight, looking longingly at the family that his father had stolen from his friend and himself so long ago.


End file.
